This invention relates to automatic vehicular transmissions utilizing planetary gear sets and controllable clutches to obtain a suitable set of speed ratios.
In a front wheel drive vehicle, the axial space available for the transmission is limited by the width of the engine compartment and the length of the engine. In addition, the trend to increase the number of ratios available generally increases the number of components required. For these reasons, it is desirable to position components concentrically with each other in order to minimize axial length. The ability to position components concentrically is limited, however, by the need to connect particular components to each other and to the transmission case.
Furthermore, it is desirable for the output element to be located near the center of the vehicle, which corresponds to the input end of the gear box. An output element located toward the outside of the vehicle may require additional support structure and add length on the transfer axis. With some kinematic arrangements, however, the need to connect certain elements to the transmission case requires that the output element be so located.